


Serenity

by Seal_in_Cyberspace



Series: Bumbleby Week 2019 [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bumbleby Week 2019, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, Fluff, Forehead Kisses, Pre-Relationship, Still at Beacon, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 01:29:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19879351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seal_in_Cyberspace/pseuds/Seal_in_Cyberspace
Summary: Bumbleby WeekDay 5: Beacon Days~"For once, stop being so selfless, okay? Take care of yourself."Yang lolls her head to the side and meets Blake's eyes with a little smile. "So you do care."





	Serenity

"And you thought that was a good idea?"

"It seemed pretty plausible at the time."

Blake sighs, “Yang, you need to stop staying up so late. Clearly, you can't handle it like you think you can."

Yang plops down onto Blake's bunk beside her, letting a drawn out sigh escape her lips. "It doesn't _matter_ if I can handle it or not. I need to make sure-" 

"That your sister is settling in fine. I _know_ that, but you need to rest." Blake says as she glances down at her, closing her book gently and placing it down at her side.

"I-"

"For once, _stop_ being so selfless, okay? Take care of _yourself_."

Yang lolls her head to the side and meets Blake's eyes with a little smile. "So you _do_ care."

Blake's shoulders sink. "Of course I do. You're my partner, and I _chose-_ " she cuts herself off, a small blush dusting across her cheeks, "I do care. I'm just... not good at showing it."

Yang smiles, seemingly missing Blake's almost-slip-up. "You're fine." she whispers, then stares at her for a few moments. "Would it be okay if I... stayed here?"

Blake's eyes widen slightly, "In my bed?"

She receives a nod in response. "Um..." She licks her lips nervously, "Yeah, that's okay."

"...Thank you."

Blake blushes again- she doesn't know what's _happening_ to her, she's _never_ this easily flustered- with a little shake of her head, "Don't mention it."

She picks her book up again, trying to distract herself from the woman laying beside her. Yang falls asleep very quickly, proof that she hadn't gotten enough sleep. Blake takes the opportunity to allow her mind to wander. She isn't sure why Yang has this effect on her; why it's so _easy_ for the blonde to make her laugh or smile. She decides not to think about it shortly after, unsure if she'd like the answer she found within herself. But who's she kidding? She _knows_ why. It's just hard for her to admit it. Around an hour passes, and her hand starts to go limp, the book falling quietly against her stomach as she too drifts off.

* * *

When she wakes up, the sun has long since set. Her eyebrows pinch together as she blinks her eyes open, her eyes quickly adjusting to the darkness. The cloudiness in her mind clears fairly quickly as she registers a weight across her abdomen. She glances down, expecting to see the book she'd been holding before she fell asleep still open atop her stomach. That... that's not her book. At some point while she had been asleep, Yang must have woken up and moved her book to the nightstand, also pulling the blanket up to cover her. However, the weight was not that of the blanket, _no,_ it had been Yang's arm that the girl had wrapped around her waist. Blake's heart starts to race. She knows that Yang sometimes moves in her sleep- she'll hear as her partner turns in her sleep in the middle of the night on the bunk above her- but this looks too deliberate to write it off as that. Which means... Yang had done this on purpose. She had woken up and decided that cuddling Blake was something she needed to do. Blake bites her lip as a smile starts to form. She doesn't know why, but the thought makes her giddy. 

She looks down Yang; takes in the serenity of the girl's expression. She looks so carefree when she's asleep, and Blake deems it nice. Yang is always so busy looking after everyone, and Blake's glad that she's finally getting the rest she deserves. So, unbeknownst herself, she leans down and presses a feather light kiss to Yang's forehead, returning the embrace with equal effort. She realizes something then. She's never felt this _safe_ before.

 _Yang_ makes her feel _safe._

_She's so screwed._


End file.
